


逾界

by meow7017



Category: Ong seongwu - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: F/M, 逾界, 非现实
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow7017/pseuds/meow7017





	逾界

“你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

 

邕圣祐抱你去了他的宿舍，等你坐在属于他的下铺上，他反而又动摇了。

 

你抬头看他，前后摆着腿把脚上的运动鞋甩掉，又准备脱上衣，“知道啊。”

 

邕圣祐下意识接住你丢来的T恤，看你狡黠一笑，“在惹教官生气。”

 

他眉头明显一皱。

 

“好啦，不开玩笑，”你准备脱掉裤子之前摆摆手，“逾界行为而已。”

 

 

 

“教官，如果再不阻止我，就当你同意了哦。”

 

 

 

好深。你暗叫不好。

 

无论亲吻还是体内。

 

曾被你当作优势的身高在他身下全成了性事中的弱势，邕圣祐像提小鸡仔一样手臂穿过你腋下，只轻轻松松地一提，你就从硬梆梆硌着你蝴蝶骨的军绿色床垫变成了跨坐在他胯上，隐秘的地方再次相接，这个姿势让他进入更深了，你被他扣住腰又往下摁了摁，滚烫的满胀感直顶更幽深的入口。

 

你忍不住从身体里挤出几声啼哭似的喘息，声音像幼猫一样又尖又软，四肢彻底使不上力气瘫在他坦阔的怀抱里。

 

“不舒服吗？”邕圣祐停下动作凑近你眼睛小声关心，怕你已经掉了眼泪似的，又暗暗吞了吞口水像要把呼之欲出的欲望也咽回去，“不舒服就不做了。”

 

这可怎么行，你装傻充嫩来这儿军训不就是为了拐他掉进你的陷阱，眼瞅猎物已经一只脚踏了进去，怎么能就此罢休。

 

刚才前戏你就已经被他撩拨得神智不清了，脱下来的内裤快能捏出水来，穴里更是湿软的惊人，他起初怕你会疼还只探了一根手指进来，烫得惊人的甬道就用一层层软肉裹住他教他甚至舍不得抽出来，左抠抠右按按找到你内腔敏感的一团轻轻一扫就是没顶的快感直冲头顶，泂泂的液体分泌出来包裹住他的手指。

 

光是他小心翼翼挺入你体内时，细细研磨每一寸嫩肉就已经让你险些失魂，性器顶端甚至微微打着颤，触到你花心更是爽到你一口咬在了他没脱衣服的肩膀，在他肩头留了一排被唾液浸湿的牙印。

 

他看你没有回应，准备抱你下来，体内温度缓缓抽离你才回过神来，紧忙用力圈住他脖子，在他深凹的锁骨上又狠狠咬了一口。

 

“不是的……”你小幅度摆摆头，嘴唇还贴在他颈窝里，“……舒服。”

 

邕圣祐做好了结束的准备，因你的回答又惊又喜，手立刻换到你腰上死死按住，挺了挺腰又往深处顶了顶，感觉到你两瓣软唇啃在他肩头喘息滚烫急促地往上拍，才舒心地捧起你的脸温柔地吻了吻。

 

就是做你的猎物也心甘情愿。他深埋在你体内的性器替他回答。

 

从一开始邕圣祐把你抱起时就发现了，你的年龄是假的，脱下上衣是蕾丝胸衣包裹的小巧却不稚嫩的乳房，体毛也发育完全，身体是成熟了的敏感。

 

他一遍遍庆幸自己不是真的生出了变态的想法，终归只是你一个人在吸引他，真正让你脱颖而出，区别于那些雏稚的不只是躯壳的不同，而是体内每一寸被他占有的地方都截然不同地像磁铁两极一样勾着他。

 

你从兜里掏出避孕套的时候，用虎牙叼着包装一角，单手撕开，他就知道他彻底完了。

 

你本来还憋了两句情话和坦白要说，可邕圣祐腰力怎么那么好，手臂那么瘦却那么有力，每次空隙你想开口他就又轻松把你托到空中，性器相接只剩他一个龟头留在你体内磨着细窄的开口，再松手让你自然落体似的坐回他怀里，整根瞬间挤进甬道直达最深，快得像是能擦出火花来。

 

快感一浪一浪从下往上翻涌直至大脑，你被他顶出了生理泪水还在一边暗自骂他一定是想把你顶穿，明知道你身高和小升初的孩子们没什么差别，身体哪里都短一些，最隐秘的地方也不例外，他还偏故意似的反复冲刺你体内那个小口。

 

他捧着你温柔地亲吻，舌尖仔仔细细描摹你齿间每一个缝隙，湿软的舌头扫过牙龈引得你浑身不自觉地颤，下身也绞得更紧以至于让他慢了进出速度，他又停下来挺动腰肢，把你推倒在床上换成最方便他活动的体位，再俯下身来用双唇包裹住你喘息不停闭不合的嘴，榨去所剩不多的空气再松开，发出交杂水声的啵的声响。

 

你再次试图开口，被他掠夺式的吻堵住，原来平时对待学生温柔无比的男人到了快要释放的时候也会变得动作蛮横粗暴，扶在你脑后的手也成了抓着你的头发，下身的加速让你绞得更紧，亲吻也愈发用力，像是要把你整个人拆吞入腹。

 

“专心。”他声音低哑着吐出命令般的语气。

 

他把脸颊上三颗痣埋在你胸脯里，耸起后背加快力度，你体内像要被他摩擦得生死火，想往后退却顶上了床杆，只能在浮浮沉沉的火海里抱紧他，把胸膛都贴在一起，跟着他动作快溺死般地仰起头大口呼吸。

 

高潮伴着视线的一片漆黑在快感攀登到巅峰时席卷而来，他突然又加快了力度像恨不得要钉进你体内一样重重地顶入又整根拔出，顿时身体不受控制地痉挛，随后是花朵绽放那一瞬似的嘭的一声，你听到自己身体为他盛开的声音，涓涓热流顺着甬道往外浇，刚刚裹住了他龟头的时候他就再也克制不住，倾尽欲望射了出来。

 

仿佛一场搏击战的结束，你大汗淋漓虚脱在他怀里，试图从脚尖到头顶一点一点放送自己在这场太过激烈的性事里绷紧的身体。

 

而邕圣祐意犹未尽，看窗外天还没黑又从小雨变成了瓢泼雷雨，不舍地又用软掉的性器朝你顶了顶才退出来，扯掉套子，勾勾手指打了个结把一团白浊系在里面。

 

你眼看着他把那个套子挂在了床头。

 

他俯下身和你对视。

 

“还有几个？”

 

 

 

晚饭前雨一直没有停，邕圣祐不得不穿回了厚重的雨衣送你回宿舍。

 

一路你举着伞蹦蹦跳跳，恢复了一副天真无邪的模样，偶然踩到水坑就被邕圣祐一把提起来，狠狠用满怀爱意的眼神剜一眼再放在地上。

 

“你……怎么骗过你父母，替你妹妹来军训的？”邕圣祐至今不相信原来你早在他服役前就见过他。

 

你回想起那年大学新生报道时邕圣祐帮你提行李，把你送到宿舍楼下后的少年却转身去了学校里临时搭起的征兵报名处。

 

  
“你猜？”


End file.
